


party rockers in the hou-

by hendersons



Series: Party Rock Anthem [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, POV Sokka (Avatar), Song: Party Rock Anthem (LMFAO), im sorry for this part 2, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hendersons/pseuds/hendersons
Summary: "it's party rock is" but from Sokka's POV
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Party Rock Anthem [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156997
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	party rockers in the hou-

Sokka had the sudden urge to play Party Rock Anthem, despite the song being 10 years old and him being in the middle of a Subway. As he began to sing the song he was interrupted by a mysterious person. 

"Party rockers in the hou-" Sokka began

"actually it's 'party rock is'" he stated

Sokka was shocked, no one had ever dared to correct him on his pronunciation of the lyrics. Suddenly, they were making out, he had absolute no idea why or how, but they were. He heard faint clapping from a crowd that had suddenly appeared. 

_and they lived happily ever after..._


End file.
